Because they were young
by Anhaenger Saurons
Summary: Wie weit wird man gehen, wenn man aussichtslos in einem Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit verstrickt ist, so dass man das eine vom anderen nicht mehr zu unterscheiden vermag? Zwischen Loyalität und Freundschaft ist es schwer, zu entscheiden... 3.CHAP.U
1. Auf der Flucht

**Titel:** Because they were young  
**Inhalt:** Wie weit wird man gehen, wenn man aussichtslos in einem Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit verstrickt ist, so dass man das eine vom anderen nicht mehr zu unterscheiden vermag? Ab wann wird man vor dem Abgrund stehen, wenn man zwischen Loyalität und Freundschaft hin und her gerissen ist? Man kann so viele Dinge ändern, wenn man zum Kämpfen bereit ist, aber manche Dinge lassen sich nicht ändern.  
**Anmerkung:** spielt längere Zeit vor den Film- und Buchhandlungen, lórische Elben und Waldelben sind ganz heftig verfeindet, OOC, Gewalt, blabla  
**Charaktere:** Haldir, Legolas  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel):** Alle Figuren gehören J.R.R Tolkien. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Because they were young**   
  
_Have you lost your way  
With trouble to pay  
When you come to journey's end?  
  
_ **-1-**   
  
Haldir durchstreifte mit seinen Brüdern Rúmil und Odophin den goldenen Wald und hatte sich von ihnen getrennt, um ein wenig mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein zu können. Er war vor Kurzem, trotz seines jungen Alters, zum Hauptmann der lórischen Grenzwachen und Befehlshaber der Streitmächte ernannt worden - der Druck auf ihn lastete schwer und berührte manchmal düster seine Seele. So versuchte er, Ruhe zu finden.   
  
Er ging gerade einen kleinen, sich schlängelnden Pfad entlang, im Spätsommer, während sich die Strahlen der Sonne hier und da durch das grüngoldene Blätterdach einen Weg bahnten und alles, was sie berührten, in sanftes, warmes Licht eintauchten.   
  
Es war still, nur ein paar Vögel zwitscherten, als Haldirs geübtes Gehör plötzlich ein leises Rascheln ausmachte. Er hielt inne und lauschte, seine Umgebung mit raschen Blicken absuchend.   
  
Doch nichts Auffälliges war zu sehen, das Geräusch verschwand, als es mit einem Mal wieder zu hören war, diesmal lauter und direkt vor ihm.   
  
Und da brach auch schon jemand aus dem Dickicht hervor, einem goldsilbernen Blitze gleich, und stieß direkt gegen Haldir.   
  
Dieser stolperte zurück und spürte zwei Hände, die sich flach gegen seine Brust stemmten, damit der andere nicht gegen ihn prallte. Doch aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit verloren sie beide das Gleichgewicht und stürzten zu Boden - Haldir auf den Rücken und der Fremde direkt auf ihn.   
  
Der Hauptmann hatte noch während des Falls seinen Kurzdolch gezückt und hielt ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung an die Kehle desjenigen, der auf ihn lag und sich nun mit den Händen links und rechts auf dem Waldboden abstützte. Inmitten dieses Vorganges verharrte jener, als er unweigerlich die kalte Klinge spüren musste; seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.   
  
Haldir spürte den viel zu schnellen Atem des anderen, der seine Wange streifte, wie Frühlingswind.   
  
"Steht auf, aber langsam, ohne eine falsche Bewegung!", befahl er dem anderem und musterte ihn flüchtig. Mit seiner freien Hand umgriff er den linken Oberarm des vermeintlichen Angreifers.   
  
Es war ein blonder Elb, der zu nervös wirkte, um einheimisch, zu schnell gelaufen war, um unauffällig zu sein. Er war noch sehr jung, aber bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Bogen, Pfeile, zwei Schwerter und mindestens ein Dutzend Dolche.   
  
Haldir war für einen Moment lang finster amüsiert. Doch der Augenblick währte nicht lange, ein Wimpernschlag, eine Atemzug im strahlenden Licht der Ewigkeit, denn die Gewissheit, dass er niemand aus den Wäldern Lóriens war, ließ ihn rasch auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkommen. Alles Fremde galt hier zunächst einmal als Feind, auch ein Elb.   
  
Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde, Haldir handelte es ihm nach, ohne seinen Dolch großartig von dem Hals des anderen fortzubewegen oder ihn loszulassen, und sah ihn ungehalten an.   
  
Er hatte den schlanken, gewandten Körper eines Bogenschützen. Bei der Kleidung konnte man genaueren Hinsehen eine gewisse Königlichkeit erkennen, die wohl nur wenigen auffallen würde. In den Farben grün und braun gehalten, verrieten sie die Herkunft.   
  
Haldir hatte schon längst die Luft eingesogen. Ein Elb des Düsterwaldes. _Ein Todfeind._   
  
Der blonde Elb starrte derweil genauso unfreundlich aus seinen hellblauen Augen zurück; in ihnen funkelte es rebellisch, während das blasse, feingeschnittene Gesicht mit den aristokratischen, aber eher jugendlichen Zügen einen immerwährenden Hauch von Arroganz und Überheblichkeit aufwies. Es war leicht gerötet vom Laufen und vor Aufruhr. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich noch immer schnell, er schien vielleicht verfolgt worden zu sein. Ein blutiger Riss durchzog seine rechte Wange und überhaupt wirkte er leicht verschmutzt von Erde, als befände er sich auf hastiger Flucht, bei der er nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte, da reines Entkommen das Einzige war, was zählte. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.   
  
"Wer seid Ihr und wie rechtfertigt Ihr Euer unerlaubtes Eindringen in den Wäldern Lothlóriens?", erkundigte Haldir sich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme; kalt und gebieterisch, wie er es gewohnt war, während er den anderen aus verengten Augen fixierte. Sein Griff um dessen Oberarm verstärkte sich. Hass durchfuhr ihn, kroch durch seine Venen, brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, um anschließend nach seiner Seele zu greifen.   
  
Mit dem Volk des Düsterwaldes lag Lórien seit jeher in Feindlichkeiten. Kriege hatten zwischen ihnen geherrscht und, auch wenn derzeit eine Art Waffenstillstand herrschte, gab es keine Friedensverhandlungen, denn die Abneigung und die Verachtung, die jede Seite für die andere empfand, waren zu stark.   
  
Der Waldelb hatte den Kopf leicht zurückgebogen, um dem scharfen Dolch entgehen zu können; ein Zurückweichen wurde durch Haldirs Griff verhindert. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich missmutig und um seine Lippen legte sich ein harter Zug.   
  
"Ich bin Legolas, ein Waldelb", stellte er sich mit hochtrabender, feindseliger Stimme vor, während der Ausdruck der Selbstherrlichkeit sich auf seinem Gesicht intensivierte. So, als hätte er sich mit sämtlichen königlichen Titeln vorgestellt. Als glaubte er, etwas Besseres zu sein. Hohn glomm in seinen Augen auf. "Und ich benutze den Weg durch den Goldenen Wald als Abkürzung."   
  
Haldir hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. "Ein Waldelb, so, so", bemerkte er, Legolas' Tonfall nachahmend. Auf die unterschwellige Beleidigung, den Wald als simple Abkürzung zu gebrauchen, würde er später zurückkommen. "Und warum durchbrecht Ihr das Dickicht, als gäbe es hier keine Pfade, die Ihr benutzen könntet?" Es hörte sich beinahe arglos an, als wäre es üblich, dass Waldelben hier aufkreuzten.  
  
Legolas sah ihn einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos an, dann lächelte er spöttisch. "Weil ich auf der Flucht vor den Wächtern Lóriens war."   
  
Haldir vergaß für die nächste Sekunde zu atmen, aufgrund dieser Dreistigkeit, die der andere an den Tag legte. Dann besann er sich, setzte so viel Druck auf den Griff um des anderen Oberarms aus, dass dieser sich auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, wohl, um ein Laut zu verhindern, zog ihn so grob näher zu sich heran, dass Legolas sich erneut mit flacher Hand gegen seinen Oberkörper stemmte, um nicht direkt gegen ihn zu prallen.   
  
Haldir presste die Dolchklinge stärker an dessen Hals und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er damit in die zarte Haut des Elben ritzte, fein, aber genug, um rötliches Blut hervorquellen zu lassen, welches sich nahezu leuchtend von dessen Blässe abhob.   
  
"Auf der Flucht vor den Wächtern Lóriens?", wiederholte er bedrohlich. "Fürwahr, allein Euer Eindringen in diesen Wäldern ist Grund, Euch zu _töten_." Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich verhasst in die Höhe. "War Euch etwa nicht bewusst, dass niemand Lothlórien einfach so als... _`Abkürzung`_... benutzen kann?" Hatte Legolas diesbezüglich überhaupt die Wahrheit gesagt? Haldir runzelte die Stirn, denn niemand war so leichtsinnig und durchquerte die Wälder, einfach, um einen kürzeren Weg zu haben. Gerade als Elb des Düsterwaldes grenzte es an Selbstmord, lórisches Terrain zu betreten. "Als Waldelb hättet Ihr wissen müssen, dass eine Umkehr unmöglich ist. Nachdem Ihr einmal die Grenzen überschritten habt, seid Ihr gefangen zu nehmen. Ihr werdet dem Herrn und der Herrin vorgeführt."   
  
"Aber--", fing Legolas an zu protestieren, leicht panisch werdend, doch Haldir verstärkte kurzerhand den Druck seiner Klinge, so dass der Waldelb hastig den Kopf noch weiter zurückbiegen musste, um nicht die Kehle durchgeschnitten zu bekommen.   
  
"Sie werden über Euch befinden, Euch festhalten und Euch dann gehen lassen, wenn es ihnen beliebt", fuhr er mit der Überzeugung eines Hauptmannes fort, gelassen und unverfroren. "Aber als _Waldelb_ braucht Ihr nicht auf Gnade zu hoffen."   
  
Legolas verengte seine Augen, welche sich vor Zorn und Furcht verdunkelten. Schatten huschten über seine sonst so helle Iris, so schnell, dass sie unerfassbar waren. "Ihr könnt mich nicht gegen meinen Willen abführen!", begehrte er nervös auf.   
  
Haldir ließ sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen herab. "Und wie ich kann, Waldelb." Sein Grinsen erstarb abrupt, seine Stimme verhärtete sich. "Mitkommen!", befahl er knapp.   
  
Und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig. Er wollte Legolas mit sich zerren, als dieser mit einer schnellen, anmutigen Bewegung unter der Dolchklinge hinwegglitt, Haldir gleichzeitig beiseite stieß, so dass dieser nach hinten stolperte, und einfach davonlief.   
  
Der Hauptmann fluchte auf elbisch und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Der Prinz würde ohnehin nicht weit kommen; die Wächter Lóriens waren wachsam, überall im Goldenen Wald...   
  


* * *

  
  
_Und das war Kapitel eins *grins*.   
Fragen?  
  
Und wenn ihr mir reviewt, behalte ich ein schnelles Updatetempo bei, Deal?   
  
Dunkler Gruß,  
ein Anhänger Saurons.  
  
_


	2. Pattsituation

_Habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut!  
**Danke** an  
**Viper4,   
Legolasfan,   
Tscha,   
breathe,   
Elb,   
ICH,   
Morgoth** -- Zu Befehl *g***,  
Soobin** -- Welch' angemessene Anrede *g* Habt Dank ;)**,  
ozeanblume** -- mein Profil soll selbstverständlich böööse sein *smile*.  
  
_

* * *

  
  
**Because they were young**   
  
_Have you lost your way  
With trouble to pay  
When you come to journey's end?   
  
_ **-2-**   
  
Haldir lief Legolas hinterher, welcher so anmutig und geschwind an Vorsprung gewann, dass sich der Hauptmann bewusst war, einen Waldelben vor sich zu haben. Jene verstanden es, sich so leichtfüßig und so schnell wie der Wind durch Wälder zu bewegen, ohne wirklich Spuren zu hinterlassen.   
  
Doch das blonde Haar des Prinzen schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, außerdem kannte Haldir den Wald so gut wie kein anderer, so ließ er sich nicht abhängen.   
  
Legolas floh soeben einer Lichtung entgegen. Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, surrten Pfeile heran, die Luft durchschneidend, zielsicher und so schnell, dass es knapp für ihn wurde, ihnen auszuweichen.   
  
Haldir rechnete beinahe damit, dass der Fliehende von einem tödlichen Pfeil getroffen werden würde, wenn er nicht über die Fähigkeiten seiner Bogenschützen Bescheid wüsste. Sie würden ihn nicht töten. Wenn sie ihn trafen, dann, um ihn zu verletzen. Schließlich würden der Herr und die Herrin über das Schicksal des Feindes entscheiden.   
  
Dieser wich dem Geschoss rechtzeitig aus, wurde dadurch aber langsamer.   
  
Und in dem Augenblick, als der Hauptmann ihn einholte, stand Legolas inmitten auf der sonnenbeschienen Lichtung, den Bogen angespannt in der Hand, gleich zwei Pfeile angelegt, mit denen er die nächstbesten Wächter Lóriens bedrohte, die ohne Vorwarnung erschienen waren und ihn umzingelten, ebenfalls mit angelegten Pfeilen aufrüstend.   
  
Haldir lächelte zufrieden. Auf seine Soldaten war stets Verlass.   
  
Er trat näher, zog sein Schwert, löste sich aus dem Kreis seiner Männer und begutachtete Legolas, der die Pfeile nun direkt auf _ihn_ richtete. Die Sehne des Bogens war hart angespannt und die feindselige Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen allen herrschte, war beinahe spürbar, fast ergreifbar, als ob die Luft jeden Moment anfangen würde zu brennen. Der Moment spitzte sich zu, immer mehr, geschliffen scharfen Kanten eines Edelsteines gleich, bereit, zu zerreißen.   
  
"Ich fordere freies Geleit hinaus aus Lothlóringen!", beanspruchte Legolas mit anmaßender Stimme, die ein wenig vor Nervosität zitterte. Wieder wankte er leicht und schien sein Gleichgewicht nicht perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben.   
  
Haldir stieß einen langen Atem aus, als er diese Unverschämtheit vernahm und hob seine Waffe, die Spitze der Klinge auf den Blonden richtend. "Ich fürchte, Ihr befindet Euch nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen, Waldelb."   
  
Legolas presste die Lippen zu einem kompromisslosen Strich zusammen und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Ich fordere es aber, ansonsten werde ich Euch töten."   
  
Stille folgte diesen Worten, die Bögen der Elben spannten sich noch weiter an, während Legolas selbst weder Pfeile noch Blicke von Haldir lenkte.   
  
Dieser lachte kurz, um seine eigene Anspannung zu verbergen. "Tut es und Ihr selbst seid des Todes. Ihr seid umzingelt und glaubt mir, meine Männer haben bisher jedes ihrer Ziele getroffen."   
  
"Das nützt Euch aber auch nichts mehr", gab Legolas schroff zurück, die Augen verengt, in denen es aggressiv leuchtete.   
  
Wahrscheinlich war der junge Elb solche Behandlungen nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn bedrohte und gefangen nehmen wollte, kam es Haldir in den Sinn und er unterdrückte ein spöttisches Lächeln. "In Diplomatie müsstet Ihr noch einiges lernen, Bogenschütze", gab er seine Meinung kund.   
  
"Lasst mich meine Wege gehen!", verlangte Legolas nur, diesmal aufgeregter, noch immer leicht, beinahe unauffällig schwankend.   
  
Haldir schwieg, die Lage überdenkend. Es war eine Pattsituation. Schoss jemand mit einem Pfeil auf den Waldelben, würde dieser augenblicklich auf ihn selbst schießen - und der Hauptmann hatte nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen. Allerdings konnte er Legolas nicht einfach so gehen lassen, denn ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich dieser bisher so dreist und gebieterisch aufgeführt, dass er ihm nur zu gerne eine Lektion erteilen und er gerne wissen wollte, warum jener fremdes, verfehdetes Gebiet betreten hatte (denn die Aussage, eine Abkürzung gehen zu wollen, war sicherlich schlichtweg gelogen), war er ein _Waldelb_ und somit ein Feind - es entsprach nicht dem Gesetz des Goldenen Waldes, ihn ziehen zu lassen.   
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Duell?", schlug er also vor, leicht grinsend.   
  
Legolas blinzelte verwirrt, schien er mit derartigen Vorschlägen nicht gerechnet zu haben, doch schon hatte er eine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit aufgesetzt, die ihn schützen sollte vor dem Preisgeben jedweder Gefühle. Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich in seinen blauen Augen und ließ sie heller werden, während das ebenmäßige Gesicht, selbst vom blutigen Riss nicht verunstaltet, unnahbar wirkte.   
  
"Ein Duell, Ihr gegen mich, Schwert gegen Schwert." Haldir sah ihn überlegen an. "Wenn ich gewinne, müsst Ihr tun, was ich verlange, wenn Ihr gewinnt, lassen wir Euch ungehindert den Rückzug aus den Wäldern Lóriens anstreben."   
  
"Wenn ich gewinne, lasst Ihr mich ungehindert durch den Wald gehen, wenn ich verliere, dürft Ihr mich zu Eurem Herrn und zu Eurer Herrin - nichts weiter!", grenzte Legolas Haldirs Vorschlag erheblich ein.   
  
Der junge Hauptmann sah keinen Grund, darüber weiter zu verhandeln und nickte als Zeichen der Zustimmung. Er gab seinen Männern den Wink, Legolas nicht weiter zu bedrohen, und als diese ihre Waffen senkten, tat dieser es ihnen nach, legte sich den Bogen wieder um, steckte die Pfeile zurück und zog sein eigenes Schwert. Es blitzte silbern auf.   
  
Haldir nahm die Kampfposition ein. Legolas ebenfalls.   
  
Der lorische Elb wusste, dass er den Kampf gewinnen würde. Er war der Erfahrene. Er hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle.   
  
Sie hoben ihre Schwerter. Die Klingen kreuzten sich, als sie dann einen Schritt auseinander gingen, ihre Waffen sich voneinander lösten, um das Duell beginnen zu lassen.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Hehehehehehe..._   
  



	3. Das Duell

  
_Habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut! **Danke** an  
**Blub,   
Legolasfan,   
skateZ,   
ICH (hehe, das würde ich allerdings sehr begrüßen :D),   
Schattenfell,   
Soobin (Auf dass sie sich duellieren!!!),   
Morgoth (Auf, auf, schau' nur zu),   
Abhängig (Sauron lebt, ist böse und unser aller Meister *sfg*)!   
luthien lossehelin (Wäre ja schade, wenn, oder?)   
Daym.   
  
**_

* * *

  
  
Because they were young  
  
_Have you lost your way  
With trouble to pay  
When you come to journey's end?   
  
_ **-3- Das Duell**   
  
Legolas' helle Augen verengten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Er suchte den Blick Haldirs und fixierte ihn. Keine zwei Sekunden später hallte das metallische Klirren der aufeinander treffenden Klingen vielfach durch die Stille des Waldes Lothlóringen.   
  
Legolas hieb heftig. Der Zorn führte sein Schwert und beflügelte seine Schritte, und mehr als einmal kam seine Waffe bedenklich nahe an Haldir heran - trotz seiner Gleichgewichtsprobleme. Ihm schien schwindelig zu sein.   
  
Doch auch der Hauptmann galt nicht zu Unrecht als hervorragender Kämpfer. Und obwohl Legolas sich erkennbar mit allen Figuren und Schritten, die ihm beigebracht wurden, befehdete, verpasste die Klinge Haldirs ihn nur oftmals knapp.   
  
Bekämpfend bewegten sie sich langsam über die Lichtung, Legolas entschlossen, mit konzentrierter, aber ansonsten kalter Miene. Haldir verstand es, geschickt zu parieren. Er täuschte einen Hieb vor, der den Waldelben von oben hätte herab treffen müssen. Doch in diesem Moment, als dieser sein Schwert zur Verteidigung hob, senkte Haldir das seine, zog es blitzschnell und traf Legolas' Beine. Dieser wich aber mit der Behändigkeit eines Elben zurück, stolperte jedoch und fiel auf den Rücken - nur leicht verletzt.   
  
Schon war Haldir ihm gefolgt, wollte seine Klinge an die Kehle des anderen setzen, als Legolas sein Schwert nach oben riss, und der lorische Elb es rasch abwehren musste.   
  
"Ihr stolpert bei Weitem oft, Waldelb", höhnte Haldir, die Klingen überkreuzt und für einen Augenblick reglos.   
  
In Legolas' blauen Augen blitzte es kurz auf, er zog sein Schwert zurück und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, kurz darauf die Luft scharf einziehend und wankend; dann aber einen solch' heftigen Angriff schlagend, dass sein Gegner zurückweichen musste.   
  
"Das könnt Ihr doch noch besser", spottete Haldir, während er sich verteidigte. Er wollte damit bezwecken, den Feind zu reizen. Dieser mochte zwar seine Gefühle hin und wieder hinter einem Mantel der Ausdruckslosigkeit verbergen können und gelassen reagieren, doch viel zu oft drang sein Aufbegehren, seine Unbeherrschtheit an die Oberfläche, die er sich eigentlich nicht hätte leisten dürfen. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Unerfahrenheit. Vielleicht an etwas anderem, was noch dunkel im Unerkannten weilte.   
  
Legolas war zwar flink und kämpfte gut, Haldir aber war besser und hatte mehr Erfahrung.   
  
"Von jemanden, der mutig genug ist, Feindes Land zu betreten, habe ich mehr erwartet", triezte Haldir den Jüngeren weiter.   
  
Wieder funkelte es in Legolas' Augen wütend auf und seine Hiebe wurden aggressiver. Er holte mit seinem Schwert zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. In letzter Sekunde wich Haldir jedoch aus, und die Klinge des Prinzen zerschellte an einem massiven Baumstamm. Wie der Blitz richtete Haldir jetzt seine Schwertspitze auf den Gegner und setzte sie an seinen Hals.   
  
Schon pochte Legolas' Schlagader an dem blitzenden Metall. Er verharrte keuchend und hob nur sein Kinn ein wenig an, damit die scharfe Klinge nicht in die Haut ritzte. Wieder ein kurzer Kampf um das Gleichgewicht.   
  
Haldir lächelte kalt und mit der Gefährlichkeit einer Raubkatze, die bereit war, sich auf die Beute zu stürzen. "Ihr habt verloren, Bogenschütze." Seine Stimme klang trügerisch sanft, doch der lauernde Ton darin verriet die Genugtuung.   
  
Legolas starrte ihn an, seine Brust hob und senke sich schnell und er war bemüht, die Maske der Unnahbarkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihm gelang es, was Haldir ihm beeindruckt zugestehen musste, doch er hatte den kurzen, auffunkelnden Ausdruck in dessen blauen Augen nicht übersehen, welches in dem Moment aufglomm, als der Waldelb seine Niederlage erkannt hatte.   
  
Ein Ausdruck voller Unruhe und Pein.   
  
Aber es war nur kurz, viel zu schnell war es wieder verschwunden, so das Haldir nicht wusste, ob er es sich nicht doch vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.   
  
Dennoch ließ es ihn nachdenklich machen. Natürlich würde jeder nervös werden, wenn er auf feindlichem Gebiet gefangen genommen werden würde. Doch noch immer fragte er sich, warum dieser Elb dann den Wald überhaupt betreten hatte warum er partout nicht dem Herrn und der Herrin vorgeführt werden wollte. Immerhin herrschte derzeit so eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen den Reichen. Wenngleich auch jeder einzelne lórische Elb nur auf einen kleinen Grund wartete, um einen neuen Krieg anzuzetteln.   
  
Und vielleicht... vielleicht konnte man diesen Waldelben dazu ausnützen, wer immer er auch war und warum er Feindesgebiet betreten hatte.   
  
Zwei meiner Männer traten heran und begannen, Legolas zu entwaffnen -- seine restlichen Waffen wurden ihm abgenommen, so zahlreich, so dass Haldir ein belustigtes Lächeln unterdrücken musste.   
  
Der Blonde starrte Haldir aus einer Mischung von Zorn und Trotz und Empörung an; nur die leichten Schatten, welche über seine Iris huschten, verrieten seine Aufruhr. Seine Pupillen standen nicht still...   
  
Sie fesselten ihm seine Hände auf den Rücken, unnachgiebig und fester, als notwendig.   
  
Dann sprach der Hauptmann, barsch und unfreundlich. "Kommt mit, Waldelb. Die Herrin dieses Waldes wird über Euch richten, so, wie es einem Feind... _gebührt_."   
  


* * *

  
  
_Tja, das hat der Prinz nun davon :D..._  
  



End file.
